In the television industry, data visualization tools and applications enable television business operators to easily view data relevant to their subscribers, broadcast media contents, etc. Data visualization applications typically comprise a user interface—including dashboards, metrics, navigation flow diagrams, etc.—enabling a television operator to see and understand how an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) is navigated by end users. The increasing complexity of EPGs has challenged designers of user interfaces for data visualization applications. For example, a common challenge has been to design and implement user interfaces that provide an appropriate balance of information, usability, intuitiveness, control, and functionality, thus promoting a quality user experience.